cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Kolya Wright
Kolya Wright (born Kolya Volkov) is a twenty-something "culturally confused" human who posts on CDN under the name HaveShipWillTravel, previous usernames being Human Quarian and, briefly, HaveSpanielWillTravel. He often had to clarify, especially when going by "Human Quarian", that he is a male human, not a female quarian. Biography Kolya was born on Terra Nova, the accidental result of a fling between a local girl and an Alliance soldier. Not much is mentioned of his early childhood but it probably wasn't all that good since when he was six his mother apparently decided that she'd had enough of being a single parent, tracked down his father who was now out of the military and living on the Citadel, and more or less dumped the boy on him. His relationship with his father seems to have been better, with Kolya mentioning a number of good memories he has of the man. However, due to a combination of his father's work hours and possible parenting ineptitude, a good chunk of the task of raising him fell on his father's flatmate, a quarian pilgrim named Dar'Zvera, who Kolya quickly started calling Uncle. When Kolya was ten his father went off to play merc, leaving Kolya in Dar's care. Why he did so is unclear but it was presumably for the money. He was supposed to return after a month but unfortunately ended up MIA instead. With no one else to take the boy in, Dar opted to vastly extend his pilgrimage in order to raise him rather than hand him over to social services, finally going back to the Flotilla when Kolya left home to go traveling at eighteen. They appear to have struggled financially; following his father's disappearance they moved from the flat they were living in to a studio flat in a not particularly nice neighbourhood and Kolya started working part time as soon as he was old enough. It is implied that in some ways Dar raised Kolya almost as if he was a quarian with a functioning immune system, probably due to not really knowing what else to do. This resulted in Kolya growing up with an unusual sense of loyalty towards quarians as a species and a tendency to quickly jump to their defence. It also resulted in him having a fondness for bright colours, knowing a lot about tech and how to fix electronics, and having the word "bosh'tet" permanently embedded in his vocabulary. He also picked up a number of quarian cultural values, most notably the idea of duty coming before self, and is bilingual in English and Khelish. Despite being different species, their relationship is close, with Kolya clearly regarding Dar as a second father to the point of stating that if 'uncle' hadn't already stuck he'd be calling him 'dad', while Dar has explicitly called Kolya his son. After leaving home, Kolya spent two years travelling around various human colonies in an effort to get to know his species better, although he doesn't appear to have been all that impressed. Following his return to the Citadel and a disastrous courier job, he settled in Zakera Ward, sharing a flat first with Vohkaidin Knox and then Lupin'Vola nar Farka who he formed a brotherly relationship with. When Lupin had to return to the Migrant Fleet, Kolya assumed responsibility for his dog Emmi. The Reaper War In the first days of the war, Kolya received a message from Lupin'Vola: Dear Kolya, This will probably be my last communication for a while. I just wanted you to know that you are my best friend and the brother I never had. I love you, and that silly Emmi girl. Tell her that, would you? May the ancestors guide us over the walls of the garden, and let us open a door for all others to bask in its glory. Lupin'vola nar Farka vas Vesh. Kolya was on the Citadel for the duration of the war, doing what he could to help in a civilian capacity, which initially meant volunteering to help the refugees. During the attack by Cerberus he sheltered a number of people in the shop where he worked and ended up more or less falling into his first taste of combat in the process of helping to get them to safety. He later offered to share his home with a refugee family who were among those he saved, preventing them from going to Sanctuary and thus saving their lives a second time. When the Reapers attacked the Citadel, Kolya helped to fight back alongside Vohkaiden, Lupin and numerous others, pushing himself close to breaking point in the process. Post-War After the war, Kolya ended up staying with the family he'd saved and some of their surviving relatives on Earth, due to the Citadel having too many bad memories associated with it. He briefly returned to the forum when it was brought back online, by which time he'd managed to get a pilot's license and was working for the Alliance to help with the recovery effort. However he soon disappeared from the site due to real life obligations taking up most of his time. He's recently reappeared after a few years' absence, now the owner and pilot of an ex-Migrant Fleet shuttle named the Shorla which is also his home, and doing whatever legal jobs there are for a guy with a ship. Due to dogs not being allowed on Rannoch, he still has Emmi. Threads of Note Give or Take A Few Years: A peek at a key moment in Kolya's childhood. Where To Next?: Kolya has -- to borrow from Najhil Holken -- "gotten a sack", and needs to leave for greener pastures. Home Again, Home Again: Heading back to the Citadel. Immediately, he finds a courier job with the hanar, Slell. I Need To Track Someone Down: Interest in tying up family loose ends. Living Arrangements: Kolya meets soon-to-be-long-term-friend, Vohkaidin Knox, who is searching for better housing. Uncle Dar: Dar pops in on CDN to say hi. Important Message From Dar: As the Migrant Fleet heads to war, Dar has something he needs to say. Reaper War Breaking the Calm: Kolya is one of the CDN posters on Zakera Ward when Cerberus attacks the Citadel. Stress Relief: Kolya, Vohk, and Helena meet some other CDNers at the gym. Seeds of Salvation, leading into... Guardians of the Temple: One of the biggest threads, this served as the ending of the Reaper War for a great many CDN members, Kolya among them. Post-War I Can't Believe This Place Is Still Here: Kolya checks in with CDN after a long absence. Keep On Space Trucking: Looking for a new partner. Category:Characters Category:Humans